Pomysł
by Niecierpliwa
Summary: Krótka historia o pewnym pomyśle. W rolach głównych: Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku Matsumoto oraz Toushirou "Tosiek" Hitsugaya. W założeniach miało być humorystycznie.


**"Pomysł"**

W gabinecie trzeciego oddziału trwała największa walka w historii całego Gotei. Cóż, przynajmniej tak zdawało się Ginowi.

Bo oto właśnie kapitan Gin Ichimaru wypełniał w ciszy stertę dokumentów, którą miał jeszcze dziś odnieść do siedziby pierwszej dywizji. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że Ichimaru był strasznym leniem. Teraz jednak musiał się wziąć do pracy. Chociaż raz w życiu...

Nagle drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się i do środka wpadła zdyszana Rangiku. Gin spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, a jednocześnie szczęśliwy, że choć na chwilę oderwie się od tego cholerstwa. Odłożył długopis i oparł się wygodnie na krześle, uśmiechając się do kobiety.

- Rangiku, czy jest jakiś wyraźny powód twojej wizyty? - spytał, podczas gdy Matsumoto próbowała złapać oddech. Policzki miała całe czerwone od biegu, a rude włosy w nieładzie. W końcu usiadła podekscytowana naprzeciw czekającego mężczyzny i zaczęła:

- Mam pomysł.

- Pomysł? - Gin przełknął ślinę. Zazwyczaj pomysły Rangiku były szalone, aż za bardzo nawet, dlatego to jedno słowo wywołało u niego lęk. Matsumoto uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej oczy aż błyszczały z nadmiaru emocji.

- Pomyślałam sobie... No wiesz, Gin... Ostatnio mamy więcej wolnego czasu, a te puste pokoje w domu nic, tylko mnie przygnębiają. Pomyślałam więc, że może...

"O Hollowy, błagam, nie! Tylko nie to!" Pomyślał, teraz już naprawdę, przerażony Ichimaru. Nagle perspektywa wypełniana głupich papierów wydawała się mu sto razy lepsza niż siedzenie tu z Rangiku. Modlił się w duchu, by jego przypuszczenia nie okazały się trafne. "Nie, ona nie może mówić poważnie, przecież ani ona, ani ja nie nadajemy się do..."

- ... Może zaadoptowalibyśmy mojego kapitana? - kobieta zakończyła zadowolona z siebie i dumna ze swojego wspaniałego pomysłu. Gin w tym czasie zaczął wpatrywać się tępo w nią, nie wiedząc czy się cieszyć, że przypuszczenia jednak nie okazały się trafne, czy płakać, że pomysł Matsumoto był... po prostu durny.

- Twojego kapitana?! Hitsugayę?! Toushirou?!

- Tak.

- Ale dlaczego?! - Gin próbował zachować spokój, co mu się niezbyt udawało i całą siłą woli nie krzyknął: "OSZALAŁAŚ?!"

- No bo - Rangiku przybrała pozę pod tytułem: "Ja wiem wszystko najlepiej, więc ty siedź cicho i słuchaj." i oznajmiła poważnym głosem:

- Kapitan to jeszcze dziecko, a dziecku potrzebni są rodzice. Czy ty wyobrażasz sobie, jak on musi się czuć? Jest tu sam, samiusieńki, bez żadnych bliskich. Żal mi go.

- I myślisz, naprawdę myślisz, że ty byś się nadawała do roli matki? - spytał się spokojnie Ichimaru. Matsumoto zaśmiała się cicho.

- Gin... Nie ja, tylko my! Ty robiłbyś za ojca przecież.

W tym momencie kapitan trzeciego oddziału nie wytrzymał. Przeżył tyle niebezpiecznych misji, a nie poradził sobie z pomysłem jednej kobiety. Ukochanej kobiety. Szalonej kobiety.

Wybuchnął śmiechem tak głośnym, że niektórzy jego podwładni zaczęli sie zastanawiać, czy wszystko z ich kapitanem w prządku i czy nie wypił wczoraj za dużo.

- Z całą pewnością nie nadaję się na ojca. - odparł, gdy już się uspokoił, co zajęło kilkanaście minut - Zresztą, wyobrażasz to sobie? "Tośku, nie mlaskaj jak jesz. Tośku, nie mów z pełnymi ustami." Albo ty. Przecież wy notorycznie się kłócicie. Gdybyś go zaadoptowała, nasz dom stałby się najgłośniejszy w całym Soul Society!

Matsumoto zasmuciła się, słuchając tych słów. Marzyła o tym, by mieć rodzinę. Wiedziała też, że Toushirou również potrzebuje ciepła rodzinnego domu. Kto wie, może wtedy mniej by się na nią wydzierał?

Gin widząc jej nieszczęśliwą minę, westchnął w duchu. Miał świadomość, że będzie tej decyzji żałował, i to już niedługo, ale nie mógł tak po prostu patrzeć na smutną Rangiku. To było zbyt wiele dla niego.

- Ech, jeśli już tak bardzo chcesz, to możemy ewentualnie zapraszać go czasami na obiady. - oznajmił niechętnie, w duchu przeklinając swoją słabość do tego rudowłosego lenia.

- Naprawdę? - twarz kobiety momentalnie się rozjaśniła.

- Naprawdę. - westchnął Ichimaru, biorąc do ręki długopis i pochylając się nad dokumentami na biurku.

- Och, Gin! Kocham cię! - Matsumoto rzuciła się na mężczyznę, szczęśliwa.

- Mhm... Rangiku?

- Tak?

- Jeżeli chcesz zaprosić twojego kapitana na obiad, to radziłbym ci się pospieszyć.

- Dlaczego? Mam czas. - beztrosko odpowiedziała.

- Tak, ale za dwie minuty kończy się twoja przerwa, a chyba nie chcesz znowu kłócić się z Hitsugayą?

- Szlag! Cholera! - Matsumoto poderwała się z miejsca i pobiegła do wyjścia, żegnając się w pośpiechu.

Gin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ta gadka z końcem przerwy zawsze działała. Westchnął ciężko i zajął się papierami. Skoro miał mieć dziś gościa, to należało jak najszybciej wypełnić te dokumenty. Musiał przecież iść jeszcze kupić coś do jedzenia!

- W takim razie trzeba kupić trochę czekoladek. - mruknął do siebie. - Pomysły Rangiku zawsze były szalone, ale dziś przeszła samą siebie. Adoptować! I to jeszcze Toushirou!

" W sumie lepiej taki Tosiek niż własne dzieci. Przynajmniej Hitsugaya jest dorosły... No prawie." Pomyślał, po czym zaczął wypełniać kolejną kartkę.


End file.
